


Dance

by vectacular



Series: A-to-Z of Firestorm! [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Takeru persuades Yusaku to go to a club.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Series: A-to-Z of Firestorm! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first ideas that got into my head when I thought of starting this series.

Takeru has this thing. Where he can (Ai’s words) bat his eyelashes, and Yusaku would follow him into hell. Which is blatantly untrue.

It’s just when Takeru gives him such hopeful stares, bordering on puppy eyes, and he figures _what’s the harm_ , and eventually caves. 

Which somehow leads him to a club, with Takeru exclaming excitedly at how different this club is to all the other’s he’s been to.

 _Maybe_ Ai does have a point. 

Takeru _did_ bat his eyelashes, and Yusaku followed him into the hell that’s called a club, filled with dancing, sweaty bodies and piercing music. Putting his hands into his pockets, he lets Takeru drag him to a table close to the entrance. 

Is seeing Takeru in some skin-tight black pants and red muscle shirt, hair mussed with no glasses (contacts), worth this? 

He’s only aware that Takeru’s left at all because of the glasses that are put onto the table, clinking loudly. “A soda,” Takeru says cheerfully. 

Yusaku gives him a thin smile and nurses his glass, taking a sip. 

Takeru gulps down half of his drink, sighing as he slams it back onto the table. “I’m gonna go dance! You should come with me!” Takeru leans over to be heard above the music. Yusaku takes a glance at the dancing people in fear, then shakes his head. Takeru pouts, but leaves without pleading, which he’s glad for. 

The other boy is close while on the dance floor, to keep an eye on him most likely. As Takeru starts dancing, people around him talk and laugh with him, Takeru spinning and dipping them as they do. As Yusaku watches, he knows the next time Takeru asks for him to dance, he’ll say yes, or the puppy eyes will be on display, making him say it anyway. 

He’s not sure how much time passes, too focused on watching Takeru laugh and talk with others, feeling a spike of jealousy ― which is just _ridiculous_ , his stupid feelings ― why does he even have them!?

Seething at himself, he doesn’t notice that Takeru’s left the dance floor until something pokes his arm. Blinking, he stares at Takeru, heart skipping at the big eyes and messy, sweaty hair. A drop of sweat moves down his jaw, and Yusaku forces himself to keep his eyes up instead of following it. “Join me?” 

Already regretting it, he sighs and nods. Takeru grins widely and tugs on his arm, bringing them to the dance floor. 

Takeru twirls him as they reach a spot, then starts to move with a huge grin on his face. The way the other’s hips move make him blush. Takeru stops, not happy with him standing there frozen. “ _Come on_ , dance!” Takeru leans in to shout. 

“I―I don’t,” he stutters, bringing his shoulders up to his ears. Takeru smiles at him, then holds onto his clenched fists. 

“It’s easy,” Takeru shouts, and then spins him around again. One of Takeru’s arms goes around his waist, bringing their bodies together, and suddenly the rest of the club, the rest of the world falls away, breath stuttering and heart pounding wildly. “This okay?” Takeru asks, breath next to his ear. 

Mind short-circuiting, he manages a nod, his hand on the arm around his waist, while his other is raised above his shoulder, near where he can feel Takeru. 

“Like this,” Takeru whispers, voice close and breath hot, and he gulps as he’s now _even more_ flush against Takeru as the other’s free hand sits on his hip. Suddenly, Takeru’s hands guide his hips in a way they’ve never moved, and he swallows, mouth dry and blood unsure which way to go, whether to rush up or down. 

He makes some sort of sound, brain only getting Takeru’s answering hum with how _close_ they are. Close enough to feel muscles and warmth all around him. Closing his eyes, all he can feel is Takeru, the beat of the music, sinking it into it. His free hand goes to Takeru’s soft hair.

“Let go,” Takeru whispers, voice tempting and lips brushing against his ear, “that’s better,” there’s a smile in the other’s voice, and he relaxes more into the hold. 

He wants to say something, but the music, or perhaps Takeru’s stolen his words. There’s butterflies in stomach as Takeru lets him go, and he smiles as he’s twirled again, then back into the other’s arms. 

* * *

Yusaku pants as he reaches his door, opening it with shaky hands. Running from Takeru’s once he woke up probably won’t do him any favours, but after last night, he worries he’d do something stupid. He thinks of Takeru’s sleeping face, gentle and soft as he woke up on the futon beside the other’s bed. Thinks of the how _free_ and happy he felt, pulled out with Takeru’s influence and his heart races. Has he ever felt so happy, so unburdened? 

_Extremely stupid._

“I wasn’t expecting you back,” Ai remarks as he walks down the steps, throwing the keys onto a table. 

“Why wouldn’t I be home?” He scowls, face going red. Ai raises an eyebrow. 

“Well, _one_ of you have smooth moves in that relationship, and it certainly isn’t you,” Ai puts his head on his hand, “he didn’t make any more of those besides the dancing, did he?” 

“He―I― _wait_ ―how did you know?!” His face gets even redder, and Ai smirks. 

“Club cameras are child’s play to hack, and I wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything to be a _bad_ influence for you,” Ai’s voice is sickly sweet as bats his lashes innocently. 

“ _Right_ ,” Yusaku replies, voice full of sarcasm as he glares at the ignis. 

“I was also bored because there was nothing on TV. Now!” Ai gets up and claps, then starts to herd him back to the door and then shutting it in his face. The lock clicks. “I’m not letting you back in until one of you confesses!” Ai says cheerfully, voice muffled from the door. 

“AI!” He scowls, bashing on the door, going through his pockets before he realises that he left the keys on the table. 

“Uh, Yusaku?” Someone calls, and he turns angrily, though the anger melts as soon he sees Takeru. “You left your hoodie,” Takeru’s voice is small as he shows the offending hoodie in his hand, and Yusaku’s heart skips. Some of his hair hangs over Takeru’s glasses. 

“S―Sorry,” he squeaks, feeling awkward. 

“Why’d you leave?” Takeru frowns, hands pulling on the hem of his shirt. 

“I, uh―“ Ai knocks on the door, and Yusaku tenses, hoping Takeru didn’t hear what the ignis said. “Just wanted to check on them,” he says quietly, walking up to Takeru. Spurred on by Ai’s ridiculous demand, or maybe the leftover feeling from last night, he grabs Takeru’s hands, and Takeru lets out a surprised sound as he’s kissed. Takeru’s lips are chapped and it’s just a pressing of lips, but it’s perfect. “Sorry,” he whispers as he pulls back. 

“ _Don’t be_ ,” Takeru says breathlessly, and then there’s hands cradling his face and bringing him in for another kiss. _Holy shit_ , Yusaku thinks as he grabs onto Takeru’s shirt. “Holy shit,” Takeru echoes his thoughts and he laughs. “We should go back to mine,” Takeru says against his mouth, and that’s a _brilliant_ idea. 

“Yeah―yes,” he says, and they’re more just grinning at each other than kissing at this point, but it’s good, amazing, even better than the happiness he felt last night, or as he woke up. 

_**[Fin]** _

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Ai: ... I wasn't expecting that to happen so quickly.~~
> 
> I love Ai being a little shit to Yusaku about his feelings. Good content! 
> 
> Feed me, your local writer, with comments! And kudos too, but. Comments! ♥ 
> 
> [Firestorm discord!](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/189755350255/firestorm-12k-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1207634588220022785)


End file.
